Change
by mylunarmoon
Summary: ONESHOT OrihimeXUlquiorra - Orihime dies at the hands of Aizen. Ulquiorra is left with a feeling of remorse and an internal struggle with himself as hes left to wonder what exactly the woman meant to him. What he doesn't realize is that she is not truly gone, she has only changed; whether for the better or for the worse, no one may know.


_This was not suppose to happen._

Ulquiorra walked through the white narrow walls of las noches with no destination in mind as he contemplated what had happened the last few days. He looked up as he saw himself standing in front of her room. Repressing a sigh he opened the door, knowing she would no longer be there. As he stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was the empty space beneath the window. He stepped forward coming closer to moons inviting light that streamed through the bars of the window. Gazing up he allowed the moon to bath him in its light, its eery glow comforting him in a strange way._ I wonder if she felt like this as well when she looked at the moon._ Ulquiorra slowly closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of relief wash over him as he contemplated his actions these last few days.

'Why do I feel troubled?' Ulquiorra thought as he slowly inhaled the dry, musky scent of the empty room. 'This is ridiculous, I shouldn't allow this to bother me, if it is Aizen-sama's wish then it is my duty to agree. After all the women was worthless trash, there is no reason as to why I should feel remorse of what has happened.'

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and gazed up at the moon that illuminated las noches. 'So bright and innocent the moon is, basking everyone in its light, providing them with comfort from the darkness of the world. The women was like this too….'

"I never thought I'd see da day where you'd be sulking over a fuckin' human slut Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra immediately hardened his green eyes and turned slowly to give the intruder an icy glare before facing the moon once again. "Leave before I decide to forfeit your life, Grimmjow"

Grimmjow snorted at him, smirking at his back as he responded, "Ya know its true. Ever since your precious Aizen-sama took your pet, you've been walkin' down the halls like a fuckin' lost puppy."

Ulquiorra turned around facing him with his cold stare. "The women was not a pet, she was a mere responsibility given to me by Aizen-sama. I am not troubled, as you so ridiculously believe, with the turn of events that has occurred."

"Ya, ya, says the one who comes to her old room every fuckin' night. Admit it Ulquiorra, ya miss the human."

"Ridiculous, I feel no sentiments towards the women, she was a mere responsibility, she was trash.:"

"And now shes a corpse." said Grimmjow as he scoffed at the espadas glare. "Whatever man, it does no good to deny it, especially when everyone but you can fuckin see it."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he walked past him through the door. "What others believe does not interest me. What is done is done. The woman deserved to die if she wasn't strong enough t-"

"Ulquiorra-sama! Grimmjow-sama!"

Ulquiorra turned to stare at the fracción kneeling on the ground before them. " What is it"

"Aizen-sama requires your presence at the dining hall immediately as well as the other espadas."

"What the hell for?!" growled Grimmjow as he walked towards the fracción ready to beat him for disturbing his interrogation with the green eyed espada.

"I was not informed why, Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow growled once again, intent on causing a world of pain to the quivering hollow before Ulquiorra interrupted him by placing a hand in front of him. He glared at the espada as he began to walk away with a small "come."

'That fuckin prick.' Grimmjow mumbled as he followed Ulquiorra down the hall.

Ulquiorra glanced around the colorless room as he sat down at his rightful chair around the oval shaped table. At the far end sat Aizen-sama with Gin and Tosen at his side. Tosen seemed to stand impassively while Gin wore his usually sly grin that always managed to make Ulquiorra feel iry around the ex-shinigami. He glanced around the table where the rest of the espada sat, his eyes resting on the empty chair at far end.

"Welcome my dear espada, I am pleased to see you all here" Aizen smiled, standing as he brought his hand to clasped behind his back. "you are all probably wondering why I have called you here. As you all now probably know, the girl that was kept here called Inoue Orihime, died about a week ago through a…...horrible accident" Aizen smirked, knowing full well her death was not accidental. "The woman had extraordinary abilities that could transgress the wills of the gods by rejecting events. Though her life was lost, her abilities were not."

Aizen watched as a wave of murmurs flooded the room. Each espada displaying confusion at his statement. An elderly man with pale white hair and face lined with scars, lifted his head to gaze at the ex-shinigami "How is that possible Aizen-sama? If the woman died, her abilities would have as well, unless that poor excuse for a scientist has finally become useful and managed to copy them."

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see a man with pink shoulder length hair enter the room, glaring viciously at the old man, and with what seemed to be a box on wheels behind him. "Ill have you know that I am one of the greatest scientist there is! There is nothing I cannot accomplish!"

"Clam yourself Szayelaporro, he was only joking" Gin teased, smirking at the mans angry glare as snickers where heard through the room. Immediately they stopped as they watched Aizen walked towards the box Szayelaporro brought with him. "As I was saying my dear espada, her abilities were not lost but nor were they copied. To copy her powers would be impossible due to the uniqueness it held. To copy her powers would be copying her soul, which is an impossible feat even for me. However" Aizen paused as he reached the box gently unopening it reveal a strange yellow orb confined in a glass box "We were able to obtain her soul." Aizen smirked as he revealed the hogyoku from his robes and held it close to the yellow orb. Immediately both reacted, with the orb emitting a bright yellow light and the hogyoku glowing a deep purple. All espada were forced to shield their eyes at the intensity of the light that was emitted. As soon as it came, the light was gone leaving a dim glow in the room.

As the espada opened their eyes, they all stared at the woman that stood before them. Her being seemed to glow with beauty; her piercing golden eyes, her full pink lips, her pale skin and well curved body enticing every man in the room. A crown made of bone designed with multiple flowers, rested on the top of her head as dark orange locks swirled around her, reaching down to her thighs. She wore a long white strapless dress that reached to her ankles, exposing her bare feet. What most of them were most drawn to though, other than her beauty, was the gaping hole that resided on her chest between her collarbones and the silver tattoo of a six petaled flower that rested on her forehead

The beautiful woman that stood before them seemed to be an exact replica of Inoue Orihime in hollow form, her abnormal features making her seem like a goddess rather than the human she once was.

"Welcome my daughter, to the world"

The woman tilted her head, moving her void golden eyes to him as if to process what was said. She then began to gaze around looking at everyone before resting her eyes on a green eyed espada.

Aizen smirked as he stared at the women before him "What is your name dear?"

The women in question, ignored him as gold clashed with green. The intensity of her stare surprising the cold espada as his eyes widened a fraction in surprise before quickly returning to his stoic features, returning the intensity of her stare with one of his own.

"Hmmm.." Aizen murmured, "Perhaps she has lost her ability to speak, no matter we will quickly think of a na-"

"I am not mute" the woman interrupted, her voice smooth and light like music, but strong with authorityl.

"So I see, tell me my dear, what would you like to be called."

Again the woman tilted her head as if considering his question. Her dark orange locks cascading down her shoulder and back. She looked up again, connecting with the green eyes she was not able to look away from. She smiled at him, surprising everyone at the purity that seemed to emit from the woman as her every soul seemed to shine. Her golden eyes glowed to life as she looked back to the man next to her.

"My name, is Orihime"

Aizen's eyes narrowed at the name, examining the woman in front of him for any signs of recognition she might show. "Tell me my dear, do you remember anything of when you were alive."

The women's glowing mood seemed to darken in an instant, her eyes narrowing, losing their brightness and becoming a dull gold. "I do not remember anything," the woman replied as she rested the palm of her hand on the hole in her chest, "but I do feel an overwhelming emotion here"

"What emotion?"

The girl turned her gaze away from the ex-shinigami, locking onto emerald green eyes once again as her eyes shined with an unknown emotion. She stared at him, her eyes never moving from his as a single lone tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her musical voice was replaced by a heartbroken cry that filled the room as she whispered a single word; "Regret"

* * *

Hello! For anyone who is confused as to what exactly happened let me say this first: YES, Orihime was turned into a hollow, NO she does not remember anything.

If you are still confused feel free to ask :p

Also, this was originally a short story I wrote out of the blue (which explains the crappy writing :P). There is no sequel to this, nor am I planning to write one at the moment, but I am considering writing one in the future. Im not sure yet though ... what do you guys think?

Anyways: Thank you for reading and please leave your feed back! :D

_- My Lunar Moon_

**_The crused child: _**Why orihime has golden eyes?I thought hers was grey,i prefer her like that but its your fanfic so you do as you like is so cute !And it well writed haha thank you it was a great chapter,can't wait the next

To answer your question; Yes I am aware that her eye color is a grayish/brownish color, and I was going to go with that color originally but I decided against it. Since she was now a hollow, and hollows are kind of like 'evil' I wanted to show in a way how pure she still is, even though she is a hollow. Since the release state of her _Shun Shun Rikka_ was like a yellowish/golden color, I decided to make her eyes the same to reflect the purity of her soul.


End file.
